1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a compact optical fiber splice holder device.
2. Related Art
Mechanical devices for connecting and/or splicing optical fibers for the telecommunications industry are known. These devices can be part of an optical fiber network such as a FTTH (Fiber to the Home) network. For example, conventional devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,824,197; 5,102,212; 5,138,681; 5,159,653; 5,337,390; and 5,155,787.
Another preferred conventional splicing method is fusion splicing. In large deployments, many splices are required to be made in many different areas of the city at the same time. However, as fiber optics are being deployed deeper into the metro and access areas of the network, splicing in these areas of the network are often performed in the air, in cramped closets, and in difficult-to-maneuver locations. Fusion splicing in these types of locations is difficult, and often there is no power available for fusion splicing machine, thus requiring battery power. Also, if many locations are scheduled in a given day, many different installation crews will require fusion splicing machines, resulting in a capital investment for the installation company.
In recent years, a mechanical field-mountable optical fiber connecting structure has become more desirable. The connecting structure can have a mechanical splice structure therein. This structure can be used to permanently connect ends of naked optical fibers to each other such that the ends of the fibers abut each other, without fusion welding or adhering. For example, PCT Publ. No. WO2009/111176 provides an example mechanical splice (this device may also be referred to as a mechanical splice-type connector).